La luz detras de las tinieblas
by Kimi o ai shiteru
Summary: Kakyuu esconde un terrible secreto del pasado de los Three Lights... No hay peor verdad, que la que deja de ser mentira. S y S... UA! Por fis reviews!
1. Sin tu amor

Disclaimer: No, no, no! Sailor Moon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es de la gran Naoko

Nota: los paréntesis son los pensamientos de los personajes

**La luz detrás de las tinieblas**

_Una sombra rubia junto a la ventana suspiraba, sus ojos anhelantes puestos en el cielo se perdían con el azul… sus celestes eran azules de tristeza… ahora una fina lagrima resbala por su mejilla…_

_Aun parece que estas aquí… aun parece que te siento, nunca supe que en verdad te amaba, hasta cuando te fuiste… Seiya si tan solo pudiera hablarte, estoy muy confundida… porque yo… ya…_

_-_Lo extrañas no es asi?- preguntó una pequeña sombra felina que aun en la oscuridad la preocupación en su mirada se hacia sentir

- Eh? Yo, Luna… - decía Serena, (como lo había descubierto?)

- Serena, Darien volverá pronto…

- Ah… Darien? Si, ÉL si volverá- y regresó a la ventana… sus ojos se perdían esperando ver una estrella fugaz. Se impaciento. Luego suspiró… _Seiya_…

_Flashback_

- ¿Qué?... te iras de nuevo Darien…?- preguntó Luna muy incrédula- ¿en que estás pensando? ¿La dejaras sola de nuevo?- ahora muy molesta- a ti no te importa que ella sufra, ¿no es asi?

- Luna… no seas así conmigo, entiéndeme, yo también tengo metas, sueños…

- Mientras que el único sueño de ella sigues siendo tú…- dijo Luna desafiante-.¿Cuando te irás?

- Pasado mañana- dijo Darien un poco avergonzado.

- Tienes que pensar la manera en que se lo dirás… porque ella…

- Luna- dijo Darien con una sonrisa muy ironica, pero llena de tristeza- ella ya lo sabe…

- ¿Que?- (no puede ser, ¿como es que no me di cuenta?)

- Si… por eso te pido que me ayudes… ella… creo que ella ya no siente lo mismo.

- Darien…- dijo Luna ahora muy sorprendida- ¿a que te refieres? Ella solo esta aturdida, aun no se recupera de las cicatrices de la pelea con Galaxia.

- Cuídala por mi, Luna- dijo Darien muy triste- créeme que lo mejor que ahora puedo hacer es alejarme de ella. Necesita extrañarme.

- Darien en verdad no te entiendo, pero tengo que apoyarte, además tú eres mi futuro rey.

Fin del flashback

- Ay, Serena…- (si supieras que Darien regresara mañana)

_SyS SyS SyS SyS__ SyS_

_En otra Galaxia… lejos muy lejos, en un planeta llamado Kinmoku_

_Aún las estrellas son distintas, no son las mismas que observaba desde la tierra… Yo no he cambiado. Mis "hermanos" al parecer ya han olvidado lo que Yaten, perdón, Healer llama "pérdida total de tiempo" Yo en cambio no recuerdo nada ants de eso. Antes de ti… Mi princesa… _

Fighter – dijo una voz femenina detrás de la puerta-.

_Serena… aun pienso en ti, aunque hayan pasado algunos años, aun tu sonrisa sigue alimentando mi vida, aun tus ojos siguen siendo mi luz…_

Fighter? Fighter te estoy hablando!

_Nunca te pude llamar mi amor… el destino se interpuso y me dio la espalda, ahora de solo pensar que estas con… pero que estoy diciendo! Nunca fuiste mia, mi verdadera princesa, ahora tu no eres mas mi Serena ni yo soy mas Seiya Kou… ahora si lo ves… no somos mas nada que… un recuerdo_

Fighteeeeeeeeer! – grita desesperada Healer- que haces vestida asi? O diría vestido? Tu ya no eres más el cantante Seiya Kou, ahora perteneces aquí, donde siempre lo hiciste…

Aun la extrañas, no Seiya?- dijo una voz masculina desde el umbral de la puerta – yo… yo te entiendo Seiya…- dijo con tristeza en la voz

Que les pasa a los dos? Grito enfurecido Healer – ya veo…, ustedes… ustedes… ¿que dirá nuestra princesa?

La princesa quiere decirles algo- dijo una voz femenina, era Kakyuu, la princesa del planeta del fuego- hay algo que he querido decirles hace mucho tiempo- dijo kakyuu cerrando fuertemente los ojos.- Espero que así las voces se vayan…- murmuró-.

Los presentes miraban confundidos a su princesa. Nunca la habían visto asi.

-Espero que me dejen terminar de contarles lo que sucedió ya hace tiempo, en un planeta llamado Kinmoku, lejos, muy lejos de aquí…


	2. El principe de Kinmoku

Disclaimer: No no no! Sailor Moon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es de la gran Naoko

Nota: los parentesis son los pensamientos de los personajes

**La luz detrás de las tinieblas**

**Capitulo**** II: El príncipe de ****Kinmoku**

_**No hay peor mentira que la que se convierte en verdad**_

Hubo alguna vez un reino lleno de luz, el aroma del ambiente se confundía con el aroma de sus jardines. Del fruto del amor de los reyes, nació el príncipe heredero al trono de Kinmoku, sus ojos eran azules como zafiros, su cabello era negro, sedoso y brillante, Seiya era su nombre.

Kinmoku, el planeta del fuego, era también un planeta dedicado a la formación de guerreros y guerreras. Desde planetas muy lejanos venían los distintos soberanos a solicitar a los reyes sus guerreros, cambio de una recompensa: el rey o reina debía ofrecer a los reyes de Kinmoku un favor de acuerdo a cada planeta, ya que los soberanos de los planetas tenían dones especiales. Una vez sellado el trato entre los reyes de Kinmoku y los otros soberanos, es que escogían de entre todos los guerreros y guerreras a los mas adecuados de acuerdo a la labor que tendrían que realizar.

Un dia, llego hasta Kinmoku un carruaje plateado, decorado con flores y estrellas. En la parte superior se podía apreciar el símbolo de los lejanos visitantes. Ante el anuncio de su llegada, los reyes mismos de Kinmoku salieron a su encuentro.

Se anuncia la llegada de la reina Serenity, de la luna, acompañada por su hija, la princesa Serenity!

Hubo una exclamación de asombro general, todo el reino estaba pendiente cuando se abrió la puerta del carruaje. Una delicada mano apareció de repente y sujetándola fuertemente a la de un paje y descendió una mujer, con un gesto majestuoso nunca observado en Kinmoku. Lentamente descendió también una mujer un poco mas joven, de rasgos muy finos, cabellos rubios y sueltos que flotaban con el viento, sus celestes ojos irradiaban curiosidad, pero al mismo tiempo benevolencia, su figura digna de una princesa y su gesto rozaba con la suavidad de una caricia.

Mas de un par de ojos observaron con admiración a las recién llegadas, pero unos zafiros se hallaban fijos en la mas joven de las mujeres.

Reina Serenity, nos halaga con su presencia- dijo solemnemente el rey de Kinmoku.- Y además trajo a su hermosa hija con usted, bienvenida sea usted princesa Serenity- dijo el rey teniendo como respuesta una suave y delicada reverencia de parte de la princesa-.

Reina Serenity, conoce usted ya a nuestro hijo?- pregunto amable la reina-.

La última vez que pise vuestro planeta, el príncipe era tan solo un bebe – dijo amablemente la soberana lunar- y díganme, que ha sido de el?

Lo tiene usted parado en frente- dijo un poco confundida la reina-

Pero vaya si es un joven heredero muy apuesto, no lo crees así Serenity?- pregunto la reina de la luna a su hija. En ese instante los celestes y los zafiros coincidieron en una mirada. La mirada de la pincesa era tan calida y expresaba inocencia.

Si, madre- dijo suavemente la princesa- definitivamente un joven muy encantador

Me halaga princesa- respondió el príncipe.

Hija, los reyes y yo tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar, seguramente no tendrás inconveniente en esperarme- dijo un poco preocupada la reina, no quería dejar sola a la princesa en un planeta desconocido.

Con su permiso, su majestad – dijo el príncipe- permítame llevarme a pasear a la princesa por nuestros jardines.

Yo creo que sería lo más apropiado- comento el rey- además podrían utilizar el tiempo para conocerse mejor- dijo el rey con una sonrisa un tanto cómplice. Había observado la mirada que su hijo le haba dirigido a la princesa de la luna

Por mi encantada, que dices hija?- pregunto la reina a su hija que ya se había sonrojado ante tal proposición tan poco delicada.

Si madre, acepto ir con usted príncipe Seiya- dijo muy nerviosa la princesa.

Reina Serenity, por aquí nos dirigiremos al gran salón del trono- dijo la reina mientras observaba a los jóvenes alejarse lentamente a los jardines, sin hablarse.

La Reina Serenity observo a su hija alejarse, no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

_En los jardines de __Kinmoku_

Silencio. Nada más que el incomodo silencio se escuchaba. De vez en cuando era reemplazado por el sonido que hacia el vuelo de los pájaros de Kinmoku, sus alas de fuego rompían en vuelo en el momento menos inesperado.

(Vamos, tienes que hablarle!) pensó Seiya

Príncipe Seiya- dijo ella con una sonrisa- gracias por ofrecerse a llevarme. En verdad no quería cargar más a mi ocupada madre.

Princesa- dijo él con ternura- no tiene nada que agradecer… Dígame- pregunto con intriga- le gustan a usted los dulces?

Eh? Los dulces? (') Si me gustan mucho los bombones, de vez en cuando el príncipe Endymion de la tierra me lleva algunos- respondió un tanto sonrojada.

Seiya se sorprendió ante la respuesta. Suspiro. No sabía que la princesa ya tuviera a alguien especial…

_En el gran salón del trono de __Kinmoku_

Bueno -dijo el rey de Kinmoku- a que debo su agradable visita, Reina Serenity?.

Creo que lo que le voy a decir lo sorprenderá un poco, mi apreciado rey- respondió con un tono de voz preocupado- sabe usted que el rey de la tierra ha iniciado sus negociaciones con mi imperio, no es asi?

Algo escuche de algunos viajeros -dijo muy intrigado el rey-.

Pero si me atrevo a hablar con usted, es porque en realidad me preocupa mucho esta situación.

Discúlpeme, reina Serenity, pero no entiendo lo que usted trata de decirme.

Últimamente, el rey de la tierra se está comportando de una manera muy extraña – dice un poco nostálgica la reina.

Eso es verdad- observo la reina de Kinmoku, que había permanecido callada-. Desde que se caso con esa baronesa del Negaverso, Beryl, según creo, está muy diferente.

Ustedes saben que nuestros vínculos han sido muy fuertes de generación en generación, siempre hemos procurado la paz entre nosotros. Pero hace poco…

Siento mucho la interrupción- dijo una sirvienta- aquí le traigo lo que me pidió usted, majestad – dijo dirigiéndose a la reina de Kinmoku-. Con su permiso me retiro- hizo una reverencia y se marcho.

Sírvase usted, reina Serenity- dijo la reina- las eternidades son frutas únicas, solo se cosechan en Kinmoku!

Gracias – dijo amablemente la reina-.

Siento la interrupción- dijo el rey muy apenado- podría continuar por favor su relato.

Hace poco, se apareció en el Imperio Lunar el joven hijo del rey de la tierra, el príncipe Endymion.- dijo la reina-. Me pidió permiso para cortejar a mi hija, ya que su fin era unirse con mi reino en matrimonio.

Ya veo- dijo el rey un poco decepcionado. Sin duda la princesa de la luna había logrado cautivar la atención de su hijo, pero creo que esto era imposible.

Naturalmente- dijo la reina- para mantener la paz entre los reino, no me opuse. Y siendo mi hija aun muy joven, nunca antes había sido cortejada, por lo que desde el principio mostro cierta fascinación por Endymion. El siempre le traía algún obsequio terrestre. Pero un día, tuve un terrible sueño.

_Flashback_

Reina Serenity, despierte por favor! Que le sucede?- dijo asustada Luna, su consejera de confianza.

Nada solo tuve un sueño- dijo preocupada la reina- Soñé con mi hija. Ella me pidió en sueños que la cuide del mal. Que no permita su matrimonio con Endymion- dijo muy nerviosa la reina-.

Disculpe que me entrometa, reina Serenity- dijo Luna en un tono grave-. Hace poco logre escuchar que en la tierra todo ha cambiado, que el rey ha cambiado mucho desde la presencia de la baronesa Beryl.

Es cierto eso, mi fiel Luna?- pregunto inquisitiva la reina- de inmediato envía a la tierra a alguien encubierto. Investígalo todo. Necesito respuesta lo antes posible Luna.

_Fin del flashback_

Entonces- continuo la reina Serenity- me entere que era Beryl quien había convencido a Endymion de pretender a mi hija, mediante su dialogo persuasivo, no niego que las intenciones del príncipe son sinceras con mi pequeña, pero no es eso lo que me preocupa.

A que se refiere?- pregunto ya nerviosa la reina.

Beryl quiere el control del sistema solar, quiere el fantasma cristal plateado. No sé exactamente que intenciones tiene, pero según mis espías, ella trama algo. No temo por mí, mis soberanos, sino temo por mi hija. Pero he decidido actuar con astucia antes que con fuerza- dijo decidida la reina.

Cuente con nosotros, reina Serenity.

Eso es precisamente lo que espero, mis soberanos de Kinmoku.- dijo algo aliviada a reina-. No puedo iniciar una guerra, asi por asi, asi que he optado por otras medidas. Es por eso que deseo hacerles una petición.

Estamos a sus órdenes, apreciada Reina- dijo el rey.

Mi Imperio esta previniendo una guerra contra la tierra. Es por ello que estamos preparando a mis mejores guerreras para que cuiden del Imperio y sobre todo de mi hija. Pero me he visto en la necesidad de solicitar a sus guerreras, ya que si bien las guerreras lunares darían su vida por mi y por el Imperio, también es cierto que las guerreras de su planeta han recibido mayor entrenamiento. Además deseo mantener a mi hija a salvo, es mi mayor preocupación.

Ya veo- dijo el rey-.

Solo será necesario la colaboración de sus guerreras si estalla esa guerra que tratare de evitar a como de lugar, ya que debemos evitar que Beryl se entere de esta alianza entre nosotros- dijo la reina Serenity-.

Si, claro, reina Serenity. De todas maneras, sabe usted cual es el procedimiento a seguir en estos casos.

Si, mi estimado rey. Le ofrezco un don a cambio de sus guerreras. Le concedo un deseo, el deseo que usted desee, el cristal de plata tiene la propiedad de cumplir deseos, ese será mi don.

Entonces, mi apreciada reina, no queda más que firmar el contrato- dijo el rey-. Permítame llamar a nuestra sacerdotisa principal, ella es la que guarda los secretos de los dones y se encarga de los contratos- dijo el rey-. Haciendo un gesto, ordeno al vigilante acercarse al trono, donde se realizaba esta conversación secreta. Alcanzo a murmurar – Traigan inmediatamente a Kakyuu-.

Gracias a todas las que me han dejado un review! Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado!


	3. El don de la princesa de la luna

Disclaimer: No no no! Sailor Moon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es de la gran Naoko Takeuchi.

Nota:

Las letras en cursiva son los pensamientos de los personajes

Las letras en cursiva y negrita indican la locación de los personajes.

Lo que esta escrito en paréntesis son las notas de la autora… osea yo jeje.

* * *

**La luz detrás de las tinieblas**

**-----**

**Capitulo III: El**** don de la princesa de la luna**

**----**

_**El amor siempre encontrara un camino**_

**_$y$_**

Soy lo que soy… Soy alguien a quien solo le está prohibido un sentimiento, el amor. Ese sentimiento para muchos el motor de sus vidas, fuentes de inspiración e ideales. Mi amor está atado a mi deber. Yo me ocupo de mantener el secreto de los dones de Kinmoku. Soy la sacerdotisa principal de los dones, ese es mi título de nobleza. A diferencia de la realeza, mi título es no heredado generación tras generación, sino mas bien nacemos con poderes especiales y nos encargamos de vigilar los dones. No hay un proceso de selección, por generación una vez que el báculo siente que la sacerdotisa a cargo ya no debería serlo, esta se vuelve mortal. Las guardianas de los done no envejecemos, hasta que el báculo así lo quiera. Si eres guardiana de los dones, sacerdotisa principal, eres escogida antes de nacer. Antes que yo, la sacerdotisa fue Kakori, ella me formo en las artes de resguardar los dones de Kinmoku, más a mi madre biológica nunca la conocí. Ante los evidentes poderes de su hija, que mas podía hacer ella que cumplir con los deberes hacia su planeta? Que mas podía hacer sino callar el dolor de perder a una hija? Una vez más, la decisión entre el deber y el amor, siempre es el deber.

Soy lo que soy, pero al serlo cometí un error… yo me enamore…

-----------------------------

_**En el gran salón del trono**_

Una misteriosa mujer, de larga capa y cabellos rojos ingresa en el gran salón del trono. En sus manos trae un pequeño recipiente de cristal y un báculo. Al observar a la reina Serenity, la mujer de delicados pasos tuvo una visión, vio lágrimas, dolor y muerte. De inmediato se detuvo y miro con recelo a la desconocida. La Reina le devolvió la mirada. De inmediato la sacerdotisa supo que su don marcaria el destino del planeta. Pero en el fondo ella no era nadie para opinar de tales asuntos, ella solo era la guardiana de los dones. Una vez más, el deber.

- Acércate, Kakyuu- dijo el rey.- Ella es la Reina Serena, soberana del imperio lunar-.

- Reina Serenity, nos honra con su visita- dijo muy amable Kakyuu-.

- Bueno, Kakyuu, te dejaremos a solas con la Reina. Ella te proveerá de un nuevo don para el planeta- dijo el Rey.

Una vez a solas, la reina Serenity le sonrió a Kakyuu.

- Sacerdotisa, el equilibrio debe ser una "don" muy pesado …- dijo solo por amabilidad la reina Serenity.

- Lo mismo opino de ser reina, su majestad- dijo bajando la mirada Kakyuu. Había visto algo que ya jamás olvidaría, un presagio, una terrible visión. Sintió los bellos ojos de la soberana de la luna atravesarla.

- Veo que tu también lo presientes- dijo la reina con los ojos fijos en la sacerdotisa- Tu sabes que hago yo aquí, no es cierto?

- Yo… yo…- Kakyuu estaba muy avergonzada. Había desafiado a la soberana de uno de los imperios más poderosos del universo.

- Les concederé un deseo del sagrado cristal de plata- dijo la reina obviando todo.- Esta de más recordarte que este deseo le pertenece al rey, solo él puede decidir usarlo. Por ese motivo, se hace necesario que te retires. Antes que digas algo, dejare selladas las instrucciones.

- Pero… mi deber es resguardar…

- Silencio!- dijo la reina un tanto imperativa, luego cambio su mirada, y la miro compresiva- no es falta de confianza, mas bien es precaución, Kakyuu. Además si te encargara directamente el don, no podrías soportarlo. Yo se que tienes un secreto- dijo misteriosa la reina- Yo también priorizo mi deber Kakyuu, pero, crees que podrás hacerlo por mucho tiempo?

- Yo…

- Retírate…- dijo la reina Serenity con urgencia- no hay tiempo que perder.

--------------------------------

_**En los jardines de Kinmoku**_

- Pero… yo no amo a Endymion.- dijo tristemente la princesa de la luna.- Se que todos me dicen lo amable y cordial que es, se que ya hablo con mi madre acerca de "nosotros", se que fui una tonta al hacerle creer que yo lo amaba, en realidad lo ame, pero fue muy corto, muy rápido… y ahora me arrepiento. No sé como se siente en verdad el amor, pero sé que no es esto. Estoy a punto de casarme con alguien a quien no amo y no amare nunca. Y…- de repente la princesa de luna bajo la mirada y se sonrojo. Le estaba contando todo esto al príncipe de Kinmoku! A un perfecto desconocido!

- Princesa…- dijo Seiya- no se sienta avergonzada. Me agrada saber que soy una persona digna de confianza- dijo el príncipe. Sentía que dentro de su corazón una luz de esperanza crecía y resplandecía. La esperanza que ella, esa princesa a sus ojos perfecta, no amara a ese otro príncipe. El deseo que ella le perteneciera lo invadía y hacia que en su rostro se dibujara una sonrisa. Desde ese momento supo lo especial que era esta hija de la luna. Intento grabar cada línea de su rostro en su memoria, cada gesto, cada rubio cabello. Ella no se había ido y ya la extrañaba. No podía reprimir ese deseo que ella fuera su princesa.

- Discúlpeme, príncipe Seiya- dijo con voz temblorosa la princesa de la luna- discúlpeme si lo ofendí de alguna manera, con mis secretos impertinentes.- dijo ella algo triste-. Creo que en el fondo me siento muy sola y no tengo con quien hablar libremente de mis sentimientos. Ya se imaginara que en el reino no hay nada que pueda decir, sin que alguien me lo reproche. Sé muy bien que mi deber es con mi reino. Pero también sé que el deber más importante es con mi corazón. Solo a él, le debo completa lealtad. Solo deseo sentir lo que tantos conocer como "el amor" . Al final, creo que si lo encontrare. Sé que hay alguien ahí afuera en todo el universo, perfecto para mi, y estoy dispuesta a buscarlo y encontrarlo. Porque si aun esa persona está lejos, su amor siempre me encontrara, mi amor lo guiara hasta mi, el amor siempre encontrara su camino.

Mientras hablaba la princesa, el príncipe de Kinmoku se acercaba lentamente a ella. Observaba con ternura sus gestos, sus ojos llenos de ilusión, llenos de resplandor de estrellas, hablando del amor, desenado secretamente que ella no viese lo embelesado que se hallaba con sus palabras, con su voz. Cuando estuvo detrás de ella pudo embriagarse con su aroma, su fragancia provenía de su misma piel y anhelaba acariciar ese cabello, besarlo, acariciar su piel y estremecerse bajo el roce con la suya. Deseaba tiempo, mas tiempo son la princesa de la luna. Y si acaso el seria el amor que ella estaba buscando?

_- Angel bendito, donde has estado toda mi vida_!- se pregunto el príncipe.

Un momento en silencio. De nuevo. Se oía aun el aleteo de los pájaros de fuego. El príncipe estaba nervioso y callado. La princesa sonrojada y sumergida en pensamientos. De pronto, ella se volvió y se lo encontró muy cerca. Le sonrió, y acercándose lentamente, impregno el sabor de sus labios en su mejilla.

- Gracias por escucharme, príncipe Seiya- dijo dulcemente la princesa de la luna- Creo que ha sido una linda forma de iniciar una amistad.

El príncipe sin decir palabras, simplemente le sonrió y asintió. Sus ojos brillaban, por nada era hijo de las estrellas. Por un segundo se le cruzo por la mente abrazarla o devolverle el beso. Pero recordó que al fin y al cabo debían seguir un protocolo, ya que seguían siendo príncipes. Opto por quedarse en silencio, observándola con anhelo, mientras ella recogía florias (flores de Kinmoku).

Era primavera en Kinmoku. Todo el jardín estaba cubierto por pétalos de florias. El ambiente era místico, el aire tenia voz y cantaba entre los arbles (arboles de Kinmoku). De vez en cuando, una leve ráfaga agitaba los delicados cabellos de la princesa. De pronto, ella regreso al lado de su compañero. Lo miro con tristeza.

- Ya es hora de volver, Seiya- dijo ella en un susurro, y tomando su brazo lo obligo a avanzar.

_- Si __tan solo supieras, princesa, que mi amor ya encontró su camino!_

* * *

Gomen! Gomen! Por no actualizar tan pronto como quería, pero en realidad estaba my ocupada. Prometo que actualizare pronto. 

Gracias a todas por dejar sus lindos reviews!!!

**Viridiana: **ooops! Si pues se me paso eso de los anónimos, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

**Chibi netsu:** Gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejarme un review!

**Taiyou kou: **Waaaaa! Disculpa por no actualizar tan pronto, de todas formas prometo hacerlo con el próximo capítulo. Gracias x tu comentario

**Natsuki kou**: Snif snif, muy lindo tu comentario, muchas gracias!

**Jaspe:** Es un honor recibir un review tuyo, porque en realidad me gusta mucho como escribes, siempre leo tus fics, muchas grax!.


	4. El camino del amor

Disclaimer: No no no! Sailor Moon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es de la gran Naoko Takeuchi.

Nota: las letras en cursiva son los pensamientos de los personajes

Las letras en cursiva y negrita indican la locación de los personajes.

Lo que está escrito en paréntesis son las notas de la autora… osea yo jeje.

* * *

**La luz detrás de las tinieblas**

**--**

**Capitulo IV: El camino del amor**

**--**

**SySySySySySySySySySySySySySy**

_**En el palacio del rey Endarion, padre de Endimion**_

Una mujer de sonrisa perversa se hallaba sentada frente a su tocador cepillándose el largo y rojo cabello. Lentamente, mientras se lo desenredaba, repasaba su plan, una y otra vez, asegurándose que no haya ninguna imperfección. Se había planeado esto incluso desde antes que ella naciera. Sin duda había alguien interesado en eliminar al reino más poderoso del universo. Dejo de sonreír y se observo un gesto de amargura en su antes hermoso rostro ahora consumido por el odio. Por un momento deseo no tener la vida que tenia. Lentamente se sumergió en pensamientos.

_- El Milenio de plata, el imperio de la luna- _pensó con algo de hastío.

Lentamente recupero la sonrisa, la cual se hizo más profunda.

_- Pronto no habrá más nada, reina Serenity_

De repente una sombra apareció de la nada, y se arrodillo ante la baronesa Beryl.

- Es ya hora?- pregunto la sombra-.

- Paciencia, todo a su tiempo- respondió Beryl

**SySySySySySySySySySySySySySy**

_**En el salón del trono de Kinmoku**_

Solo se distinguía a lo lejos el bello rostro agotado de la reina de luna. El don sin duda era muy pesado. Lentamente camino hacia la mesa que habían puesto a su disposición los reyes de Kinmoku y lentamente comenzó a derretir la cera para así poder estampar su sello en el papel de las instrucciones.

- Lo que ha de ser, será- murmuró la reina mientras la cera roja se derretía y ella estampaba su sello real- Espero hija, que esto haya sido lo mejor…

Lentamente la soberana lunar caminó hacia una ventana y se estremeció. Había olvidado por completo que las horas en Kinmoku eran completamente diferentes a las horas en el imperio lunar! Sonrió levemente, sintiéndose un poco tonta por haber olvidado ese pequeño detalle. Inevitablemente, a esas alturas los reyes de Kinmoku ya habrían arreglado la recamara para ella y su hija. A esas alturas, ya estarían sirviendo la cena y preparando toda una celebración. Levantó levemente la vista, como solía hacerlo en su propio palacio, pero no pudo encontrar a las mimas estrellas que siempre miraba a lo lejos. Bajó el rostro, y recordó con infinita tristeza, años atrás sus propios sentimientos. Sin querer, vino a su mente un rostro que hace tiempo había procurado recordar olvidar. Necesitaba ahuyentar su recuerdo, para que no la hiriera demasiado. Después de tantos años de la muerte del rey del imperio de la luna, ella aun lo seguía recordando. Después de tanto tiempo, ella aun lo necesitaba. Con temor, recordó las ultimas palabras del amor de su vida: "_Amor, las tumbas solo entierran cuerpos, nunca destinos… yo siempre te amaré, aunque muera, siempre viviré en ti y sobre todo en la pequeña princesa"._

Lentamente la soberana borró una lágrima que descendía por su mejilla. Luego se dio cuenta que el tiempo podía arrebatarle todo, inclusive algunos de sus recuerdos, mas nunca podría arrebatarle el amor que un día sintió.

_- Amor- _pensó la reina, observando las estrellas a través del cristal_- no me abandones ahora, por favor…_

**SySySySySySySySySySySySySySy**

_**En el palacio del rey Endarion, padre de Endimión**_

- No, me opongo rotundamente- gritó fuertemente la baronesa Beryl al rey.- No voy a permitir que viajes a Kinmoku! El viaje es demasiado largo, además algo malo te podría suceder, por favor, mi rey no vayas- dijo ahora en tono suplicante la baronesa Beryl.

- Entiende, por favor! – dijo el rey- esta visita es programada cada 10 años, es una fecha inamovible, nadie en su sano juicio la postergaría, o lo que es aun peor, dejaría de acudir a la cita. Necesitamos mantener las relaciones con los reyes de Kinmoku y su reino. Además, en la infancia, el rey y yo fuimos muy buenos amigos. Es más, me gustaría que me acompañaras. Que dices, Beryl? – preguntó el rey- vamos a Kinmoku juntos?

- No quisiera dejar a Endimión solo en el castillo, alguien puede atacarnos, y…

- Pero quien, Beryl, por favor! Yo no tengo enemigos. Mi reino no es el más productivo, ni el más poderoso, pero todos me respetan. No conozco a nadie que quiera destruir mi imperio.

- Pero…

- Basta de "peros", Beryl. Infórmale a Endimión, que muy pronto saldremos rumbo a Kinmoku, espero llegar mañana – dijo el rey mientras se alejaba y le daba la espalda a Beryl.- Mañana a esta hora estaremos ya en Kinmoku…

**SySySySySySySySySySySySySySy**

_**En el palacio de Kinmoku**_

Como ya lo había predicho la reina, al observar que ya era muy tarde para preparar un viaje, los reyes de Kinmoku habían dispuesto todo para que la reina y su hija se queden en el palacio.

Cuando la reina salió del gran salón del trono, se sorprendió hallar a Kakyuu en la puerta.

- Has esperado aquí todo este tiempo, Kakyuu? – pregunto un tanto sorprendida la reina.

- Si, su majestad- respondió Kakyuu-.

- Bien, pues entonces, toma' y extendió la mano, dándole un sobre plateado-. Son las instrucciones del don, Kakyuu, nadie puede abrir ese sobre hasta que sea abierto…

- Perdón, su majestad, pero…

- El don solo les pertenece a los reyes de Kinmoku, Kakyuu… Es algo que tienes que recordar siempre…

Kakyuu abrió los labios, para decir una cosa más, pero en ese momento llegaron el rey y la reina de Kinmoku. Kakyuu no pudo hacer más que cerrar los labios.

- Reina Serenity- dijo el rey- como habrá podido observar, ya es de noche en Kinmoku. Siempre previsores de estos casos, ya hemos ordenado que preparen habitaciones para usted y su hija, la princesa Serenity. Asimismo, mi reina, venimos a persuadirla a que nos acompañe a cenar.

- Se lo agradezco, dijo la reina con una leve reverencia.- Termo sin embargo que mi pequeña aun no ha aparecido.

- Es cierto- dijo la reina- pero esta con Seiya- dijo la reina- no se preocupe ya no deben de tardar. Aunque… la cena se enfría.

- Kakyuu!- dijo el rey- utiliza tus poderes para ubicar a Seiya.

Como usted ordene, mi señor- dijo Kakyuu.

Lentamente, la sacerdotisa principal cerró los ojos. Paso por cientos de lugares del palacio de Kinmoku, hasta que por fin pudo visualizar algo que le dejo helada la sangre. 

**SySySySySySySySySySySySySySy**

De regreso en los jardines del palacio

Seiya y Serena iban juntos cogidos de la mano a través de los jardines. El príncipe iba ruborizado. La princesa, intentaba no mirar a su acompañante. Poco a poco, la princesa fue deteniendo el paso. El príncipe se sorprendió.

- Ocurre algo, mi princesa- dijo Seiya.

- Es que este es el lugar… -dijo Serena, titubeante- de pronto se me hace muy familiar… de repente fue tal vez en un sueño…

- Princesa…- dijo Seiya-.

- Debo estar alucinando- dijo la princesa algo preocupada-.

El príncipe la miraba fijamente. Se dio cuenta que jamás había observado a una mujer tan bella como esa princesa. Ella era especial. Sus atrayentes azules, sin querer lo llamaban a acercarse. No podía apartar su mirada de esos labios que lo enloquecían. Quería tenerlos. Quería que esa hermosa princesa de la luna fuera suya. El aun era libre y al parecer ella también lo era. Lucharía por ella… siempre lo haría. Ahora que sabía lo que era el amor nunca más la dejaría ir. 

- _Algún día nuestros caminos serán uno, mi dulce princesa_- pensó el príncipe.

Lentamente se acercó a esa princesa. Lentamente miro dulcemente a sus ojos. Lentamente intento decirle algo tierno, pero solo pudo hacer que sus ojos la acaricien como mil palabras. Le tomo el rostro y lentamente acerco sus labios a los suyos. 

La princesa se alejo levemente justo en el momento en que sus labios iban a rozar con los del príncipe de Kinmoku. Los labios del príncipe rozaron levemente su mejilla. Una lagrima resbalo suavemente.

El príncipe se sorprendió. No deseaba incomodar a la princesa. Con inmensa tristeza en los ojos, se alejo levemente. Sin saber que hacer, se empezó a alejar. ¿Qué le podía haber pasado¿Qué había hecho? Se sentía incomodo. Necesitaba alejarse. Y eso era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo. De ahora en adelante no podía mirar a la princesa a los ojos. Después de todo, ellos eran príncipes. Había ofendido a una princesa! 

_- Debo estar volviéndome loco_- pensó el príncipe mientras se podía escuchar sus pasos, cada vez mas lejanos.

La princesa se rozo la mejilla levemente. Aun podía sentir ese beso lleno de sentimiento. ¿Qué era esto que estaba sintiendo¿Acaso ella…?

_- No, no puede ser…- _pensó la princesa, mientras aun se tocaba la mejilla. 

Al ver al príncipe alejarse, de pronto se sintió desprotegida. Sola. Esa soledad que solo se siente cuando todos están contigo. Cuando no estas físicamente sola. Esa que es la peor de las soledades. Sintió que las fuerzas le faltaban a cada paso que el príncipe daba en dirección contraria. Sin saber que hacia, corrió detrás del príncipe.

Mientras el se alejaba, iba sintiendo la distancia. No solo era la distancia física la que se hacia mas grande. Eran miles de miles de kilómetros de estrellas entre ellos. Se sentía demasiado tonto de haberse enamorado en una mirada. Ya había entregado su corazón. Ella ya era su dueña.

De pronto, sintió unos pasos detrás de el. Se volvió y se encontró con la princesa de luna, con el cabello alborotado, volando en la dirección del viento, y muy agitaba. Sin quererlo sus ojos se encontraron. 

El príncipe quería decir algo, pero ella rozo sus labios con sus dedos. Luego tomo su mano y la beso, sin decir nada. En ese momento el tiempo se había detenido y era cruel romper la fantasía con palabras. Iba a dejar hablar a su corazón. El príncipe sonrió dulcemente y la tomo por la barbilla.

Tantas distancias, tantas esperas, tantas soledades fueron por fin borradas… con un beso. 

* * *

**Respuesta a los reviews**!

Hola a todas las que me leen! Grax por sus comentarios… abu me hacen llorar!

**SyRiO KoU** Grax por tu comentario. De veritas que no soy mucho de hacer chaps muy largos… jeje pero a la otra lo intentaré… uniré dos chaps en uno!

**Lesval:** Muy lindo tu cometario… eso de los chaps… lo intentare yap? Pero no puedo con mi genio, me gusta hacer las cosas muy interesantes!

**Jaspe:** Espero no haberme demorado mucho en actualizar… ojala que no! ;)

**Chibi netsu:** Gracias a ti por leerla!

**tSuKi Ai KoU:** Espero que este chap sea de tu agrado!

**Nileve Kou:** A mi también se me hizo no se escribir lo que Seiya pensaba! No sabes cuantas veces dije… Porque no hay hombres asi, por dios? Jeje

**Viridiana:** Gracias x el review! Sorry lo de los chaps! A ver si venzo mi genio y los hago mas larguitos.

**Loyda Astrid:** La historia, es la historia que esta contando Kakyuu a los chicos en Kinmoku, y es sobre su pasado. Te imaginaras, ahora Seiya querrá matar a Kakyuu jeje.

**Taiyou Kou:** Gracias tu mas bien x el review! Y es cierto, se enamoro de la princesa… no es lindo ese hombre !

&&&&**_Kimi o ai shiteru_**


	5. La promesa

Disclaimer: No no no! Sailor Moon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es de la gran Naoko Takeuchi.

Nota: las letras en cursiva son los pensamientos de los personajes

Las letras en cursiva y negrita indican la locación de los personajes.

Lo que está escrito en paréntesis son las notas de la autora… osea yo jeje.

* * *

**La luz detrás de las tinieblas**

**..**

**Capitulo**** V: La promesa**

**..**

"_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this"_

_.._

_**En los ja**__**rdines de Kinmoku**_

_El tiempo se había detenido. __Un solo roce, un contacto bastó para la princesa de la luna entregara su corazón al príncipe de Kinmoku._

_**Seiya**_

Mi princesa de la luna, acabo de besar tus labios, tan suaves, tan tiernos y acabo de probar de ellos el amor. Muchos dirían que soy un tonto, nadie entendería que me haya enamorado así. Es más, soy un príncipe y debo escoger bien a quien le doy mi corazón. No quiero que nadie me vea, tal vez tenga miedo a que no me entiendan. Tal vez tú, mi princesa, construiste dentro de mí en tan solo un segundo lo que muchos buscan por toda una vida. Tengo tanta suerte de haberte encontrado en mi camino y que tu me correspondas. Tu a mis ojos eres perfecta, y no porque seas una princesa, sino por todo lo que eres y que algún día soñé que tendría. Eres mi deseo hecho realidad. Fueron tus ojos, mi amor, fueron tus ojos y ahora tus labios, tu ternura, tu gracia y tu belleza, fue tu resplandor y tu calidez y sobre todo tu sonrisa, fuiste enteramente tu la que se llevo mi corazón. Tu todo lo completas, todo lo llenas, todo lo eres. Ahora no soy mas que un corazón arrodillado frente a ti… te amo.

_**Serena**_

Hoy vi tu mirada y me estremecí. Y comprendí lo que muchos no pueden explicar con palabras, y es que los sentimientos nunca dejan de serlo por más que los demás quieran, como tampoco se pueden negar. Hoy vi tu mirada y sentí un mar lleno de emociones naufragar en tu corazón. Por instinto toco mi pecho y lo siento vacío, es que todo lo llenas tu, y te llevaste mi corazón. Me siento miserable al haber creído que me había enamorado de otro. Si hubiera sabido que tú existías, jamás hubiera profanado mi mirada para posarla sobre otro. Jamás mis labios hubieran cometido el sacrilegio de mencionar otro nombre, al menos que sea con desden, desprecio o indiferencia. Hoy mis preguntas han sido contestadas y me siento flotar en la inmensidad del cielo y alcanzar las estrellas con mis manos. Hoy he descubierto que por mas lejos que este un amor siempre se encontrara. Que los sueños no parecen tan lejanos si te atreves a acariciarlos. Hoy vi tu mirada y me estremecí, porque comprendí que me había enamorado… de ti.

SySySySySySySySySySySySySySySySySySySySyS

_**En el palacio de rey Endarion, padre de Endimión**_

En lo más alto de la torre del palacio, una mirada lúgubre observa con frialdad desde lo alto al rey preparar lo necesario para el tan esperado viaje. Sin duda esto retrasaría sus planes.

- ¡Maldita sea!- pensó la baronesa Beryl- maldición, justo cuando iba a empezar todo. Supongo que habrá que esperar.

- Ya es hora, su alteza- dijo una voz sin rostro desde la profundidad de la oscuridad de la torre- el tiempo apremia y mi amo me manda a preguntarle si todo esta ya listo-.

- Solo un poco más- respondió Beryl- es cuestión de días… El imperio de la luna, y la reina y su odiosa hija tiene los días contados…- y Beryl rió, rió hasta que las lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas…

SySySySySySySySySySySySySySySySySySySySyS

_**En el salón del trono de Kinmoku**_

Tanto el rey y la reina de Kinmoku, como la reina lunar observaban con detenimiento el rostro de Kakyuu, la cual trataba de disimular el dolor que le producía observar lo que le habían pedido.

- Kakyuu- la llamo el rey- dime donde esta mi hijo y la princesa- preguntó con severidad el rey-.

- Este… bueno… ellos… están en camino- dijo Kakyuu- pronto llegaran así que seria inútil molestarlos, además…

- Kakyuu- el rey negó- es indispensable que ellos ya estén presentes, no podemos hacer esperar mas a la reina Serenity, ella deberá tener mucha hambre y…

- No, por mi no preocupe- respondió la reina Serenity- si ellos ya vienen no será preciso molestarlos…

- No se preocupe…- replico el rey- Kakyuu, ve tu a buscarlos y a decirles de parte mía que se apresuren, es mas, llévales un carruaje…- indico el rey

- Pero…- dijo Kakyuu bajando la mirada- no creo que se demoren…

- ¡Silencio!- dijo el rey- acaso me estas contradiciendo? ¿O es que acaso no quieres ir por alguna razón, Kakyuu?-.

- ¡No! Iré de inmediato y disculpe mi atrevimiento- dijo Kakyuu un poco avergonzada- con su permiso sus majestades- se alejo Kakyuu sin darse cuenta de la mirada de la reina de la luna.

La reina elevó su mirada hacia el cielo de Kinmoku y sonrió levemente. Al parecer fue una buena idea venir con su hija después de todo. Lo que sentía no podía ser otra cosa que el sentimiento que haría que los imposibles sucedan.

SySySySySySySySySySySySySySySySySySySySyS

_**En los jardines de Kinmoku**_

Casi ya anochecía. Solo se observaba a lo lejos dos siluetas, una con la cabeza en el hombro de la otra, mientras que la otra acariciaba su rostro. Ambos príncipes se sentían un poco extraños.

- Princesa – dijo Seiya rompiendo el silencio - ¿Qué sucederá ahora con nosotros?

- No lo sé – murmuró Serena bajando la mirada, la cual se llenaba de tristeza- yo no quiero dejarte… nunca…- dijo tímidamente la princesa de luna no pudiendo evitar que un leve sonrojo invadiera sus mejillas.

- Princesa… yo no me quiero alejar de ti… no soportaría una vida sabiendo que pude tenerte y no lo hice por cobardía- dijo un poco enfurecido el príncipe- pero déjame hacerte una promesa…- respondió nervioso el príncipe-.

- Yo… príncipe…- dijo titubeante la princesa. En ese momento el príncipe coloco delicadamente sus dedos contra los labios de la rubia y le sonrió levemente. No quería que las palabras arruinaran el acogedor silencio que los invadía. Las silenciosas palabras que emanaban de sus miradas eran suficientes.

- Yo te hago esta promesa, amor mío- dijo el príncipe, entregándole un pequeño dije de estrella, el cual era plateado y tenia piedras preciosas de color azul oscuro- prometo que dos días después de tu partida, yo viajaré hasta tu imperio y hablaré con la reina, en su propio territorio. Ya que si lo hago ahora, podría ser malinterpretado como ofensa, o lo que es peor, una traición…- respondió el príncipe.

- Yo… yo también te hago una promesa…- dijo tímidamente la princesa de la luna, dejando sorprendido a Seiya- Yo te prometo esperarte todo el tiempo que sea necesario, para poder estar contigo… para siempre-.

El brillo de las estrellas de esa noche era opacado por el brillo en los ojos del príncipe de Kinmoku y la princesa de la Luna. Mientras se miraban intensamente el uno al otro, no sentían temor, ni euforia, sentían calma y tranquilidad, y sobre todo una inexplicable calidez crecía en su interior y ese sentimiento de poder lograr lo que sea se apoderaba de sus espíritus. El príncipe lentamente se acerco a los labios de la rubia, para sellar aquella promesa llena de amor. Después de todo una promesa, es una promesa y deberá ser cumplida… no importa como.

Mientras duró el beso de la promesa, ambos ignoraban completamente que una persona, de capa y báculo, observaba algo dolida la escena.

- Nunca debió enviarme, mi Rey- murmuró con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas- Nunca debí enamorarme de ti… príncipe Seiya- dijo Kakyuu mientras se acercaba lentamente tratando de hacer el mayor ruido posible y que ellos se dieran cuenta que alguien se acercaba.

- Alguien se acerca- dijo levemente entristecida la rubia princesa, pero sintió sus labios callados con la calidez de otros-.

- Recuerda la promesa…- susurró Seiya. Cuando levantó la vista en dirección a los pasos que escuchaba, no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

- Sus majestades, el rey y la reina de Kinmoku y la reina Serenity, piden a ustedes que se dirijan de inmediato de regreso al palacio, el rey ha ordenado ya la cena- dijo solemnemente Kakyuu.

- No hay necesidad de tanto protocolo, Kakyuu- dijo un tanto divertido Seiya- solo debías decir que la cena está servida y se esta enfriando, y que los reyes no pueden comer porque no estamos presentes- dijo casi riendo Seiya.

- Aquí esta la princesa de la Luna- respondía ahora divertida Kakyuu- y es mi deber…

- Olvídalo, Kakyuu- dijo Seiya- Vamos, mi pequeña- dijo solemnemente ahora Seiya, mientras le extendía la mano a la princesa de Luna- vamos a cenar.

- Si tu supieras… yo sería capaz… de todo por ti- pensaba kakyuu mientras veía alejarse al príncipe de la mano con la princesa. Luego de observarlos un momento más, se limpió el rostro y los siguió. La opción entre el deber y el amor siempre será el deber, al menos para ella.

SySySySySySySySySySySySySySySySySySySySyS

_**En el palacio de Kinmoku**_

Había trascurrido ya algunas horas desde que los príncipes llegaran a palacio. Sin embargo, nadie les reprochó nada, ya que durante la cena, se podía observar lo bien que se llevaban y lo mucho que disfrutaban de su mutua compañía. Los reyes de Kinmoku observaban complacidos, y la reina de la Luna solo sonreía al ver a su hija tan animada.

- Les agradecemos, mi estimada reina, el habernos hecho esta cena tan agradable- decía el rey de Kinmoku, mientras se ponía de pie-.

El agradecimiento es para usted, al habernos acogido en su castillo- dijo la reina haciendo una elegante reverencia- si nos disculpan, la princesa y yo nos retiramos- y con una leve sonrisa de agradecimiento, se dirigió a la puerta, mientras un paje las escoltaba hacia las habitaciones que habían dispuesto para ellas en el palacio. Se observaba en el príncipe, un rostro de desilusión, ya que no pudo despedirse de la princesa, antes que ella se vaya a dormir. Pero pensando un poco, decidió hacer algo para remediar la situación. Y ocultándose, las siguió.

- Al parecer, el príncipe es una persona muy agradable, lo pude observar en su mirada y sus modales- decía la reina mientras observaba el rostro sonrojado de su hija que empezaba a caminar un poco mas rápido- además de ser muy apuesto y un poco impetuoso- dijo ahora un poco pícara la reina volviendo la mirada para sorpresa de la princesa y del príncipe que permanecía silencioso siguiéndolas- te espero en la habitación, no te tardes, hija- les sonrió benévolamente la reina y se alejó en la oscuridad de los rincones del castillo.

- Lo siento- dijo avergonzado Seiya- solo quería desearte que tu estancia en el castillo sea cómoda, y además… yo solo quería…- y sin decir mas la besó- desearte buenas noches, mi dulce bombón-.

- Bom…bón?- pregunto confundida la princesa-.

- Es que para mi eres tan dulce como un bombón- dijo Seiya un poco romántico, acercándose ahora hacia la princesa- te amo, mi princesa, dulces sueños- dijo besándola una vez más.

- Buenas noches, mi príncipe. Mil eternidades hasta la mañana- dijo ella sonrojada-.

Y sola en la habitación, la princesa caminó lentamente hacia el balcón, iluminado por el reflejo de las dos lunas de Kinmoku. Esa noche iba ser de insomnio, y las siguientes probablemente también lo serían, ya que cuando la flecha del amor toca el corazón, la felicidad embarga todos los rincones, haciendo imposible conciliar el sueño…

- Deseo dormir- pensó la princesa- para así poder soñar contigo y no sentir la soledad que dejas cuando te vas y acortar el tiempo para volver a verte.

SySySySySySySySySySySySySySySySySySySySy

Amanecía ya en Kinmoku. En la habitación real del heredero al trono, no había atmósfera de tranquilidad. El príncipe no había podido dormir. Había trazado estrategias para de alguna manera llegar a los aposentos de su amada princesa, pero ninguno le pareció menos arriesgado, hasta que se conformó con solo pensarla. Y así se quedó toda la noche y cuando ya amanecía se dejó derrotar por el sueño.

Mientras tanto, el carruaje de la reina esperaba, para emprender el viaje de regreso a la Luna.

- Muchas gracias, por su hospitalidad- dijo la reina haciendo una reverencia- espero pronto contar con su presencia en la Luna-.

- No hay que agradecer, reina Serenity- dijo el rey- lamento que no se puedan quedar más tiempo con nosotros-.

- Gracias nuevamen…-.

¡Se anuncia la llegada del rey Endarion, su esposa, la baronesa Beryl y el príncipe Endimión de la tierra!-

Los reyes de Kinmoku y la reina Serenity se miraron un tanto preocupados. En ese momento las puertas del reino se abrieron dejando pasar a los visitantes, que también se observaban bastante sorprendidos, cuando observaron la escena.

- Parece, que ya llegó la hora- pensó la baronesa Beryl mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

SySySySySySySySySySySySySySySySySySySySyS

* * *

Holas a todas! mil gracias por sus comentarios. Debe aclarar alguito que probablemente no me dejado explicar… lo que están leyendo es lo que Kakyuu les contando acerca del pasado a Seiya, Taiki y Yaten, pronto cuando termine el pasado, me imagino que será al otro chap, continuara en el presente… o acepto sugerencias, ya que me han dicho por ahí que mejor lo deje en el pasado asi que agradecería sus sugerencias… besos a todas!

**Respuesta a los reviews**!!

…

Ashamed04: Ashamed! Me sorprendió mucho tu comentario, me han pedido que haga los chaps mas largos, pero soy malvada y me gusta dejar a mis lindas lectoras en suspenso, en cuanto a tus dudas, pronto todo tendrá sentido créeme, tengo todo preparado, gracias por darte un tiempo para leerme y dejarme un review tan lindo! A ver si charlamos de cuatro prontito de nuevo eh? jajajajaja  
SyRiO KoU: Ya te lo agradecí en privado, pero ahora quiero que sea público el agradecimiento, por dibujar al príncipe Seiya, de verdad te quedo muy bien, todo lo que sea el será perfecto jeje, bueno de regreso a la tierra… no te preocupes, pronto tus dudas se aclararán, falta poco en realidad, gracias por tu apoyo, me hace feliz saber que siempre estas ahí leyendo mis chaps y a ver si hablamos mas seguido sale?

Nileve Kou: Que puedo decirte que ya no te haya dicho jajaja, si pues ya sabes top secret! Eh? Mas te vale o te mato! A ver si me dejas tus sabias sugerencias y no dejes de dejarme un review si? Facil que nos estaremos hablando mas pronto de lo que yo dejo el review! Gracias amix, por tu apoyo!

Dani: gracias a ti por leerlo y darte la molestia de dejarme un review!  
Viridiana: No te preocupes, pronto todas las dudas se despejarán muahahahahagracias por dejarme un review!

Nyan Nyanko: no lo haré sufrir tanto no te preocupes, gracias x el review!

Koukii: jeje sorry por la tardanza, pero aca está el cha precien salido del horno, gracias por tu review!

Gracias de nuevo!

Su amix… Kimi o ai shiteru


	6. La verdad encubierta

Disclaimer: Los derechos de autor pertenecen y pertenecerán a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, quien creó la mejor de las historias, Sailor Moon

Dedicado a: **Ashamed**! Gracias amia por practicamente obligarme a seguir con mi historia tkm

* * *

**_LA LUZ DETRÁS DE LAS TINIEBLAS_**

**_CAPÍTULO VI_**

**_LA VERDAD ENCUBIERTA_**

**_***************************************************************_**

Silencio. Nada más se oye que el eco del silencio por el palacio. La reina Serenity, con el rostro bellamente iluminado por el asombro, se dirigió lentamente al carruaje del rey Endarion.

- Su Majestad, rey Endarion- dijo el rey de Kinmoku- le presento mis saludos en nombre de mi Reino.

- Se puede saber que hace usted aquí y con tanto misterio, reina Serenity- pregunto maliciosamente Beryl.

- Pues lo mismo que usted- dijo con un poco de desprecio- visitando a los reyes de Kinmoku. Hace tiempo que estas visitas no coincidían, verdad rey Endarion?- dijo la reina, sonriéndole de lado al soberano de la tierra, quien quedo atrapado por la sonrisa de la reina-.

- Es cierto! Recuerdo gratamente esas fechas. Teníamos aproximadamente la edad de nuestros hijos- dijo el rey sonriendo- y hasta cuando se quedara, reina Serenity?- interrogo el rey.

- Bueno, para serle sincera, acabamos de llegar- dijo la reina Serenity, dejando asombrados a todos.- Asi que al parecer, Endarion, volveremos a compartir la visita.

- Pasen al palacio, asi podrán descansar por el viaje- continuo el rey de Kinmoku-. Hoy es dia de fiesta en Kinmoku. Hacía ya varios años que las visitas reales no coincidían en Kinmoku, por lo que debemos celebrar adecuadamente este acontecimiento. Mañana daremos un gran baile en honor a los visitantes. – dijo el rey muy complacido- Kakyuu, encárgate de todo, por favor- Kakyuu asintió un tanto confundida.

- Agradecemos su cordialidad, y aceptamos con gusto la invitación- asintió la reina, dirigiendo una suave mirada al rey Endarion. Ella siempre supo que el rey estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, desde que eran jóvenes, pero ella nunca llego a verlo como algo más que un querido y lejano amigo.

-Desde luego el reino de la tierra no podría estar ausente en tal celebración- replico el rey Endarion devolviéndole la mirada a la soberana del Imperio más poderoso del universo. El siempre la había amado en secreto, pero cometió el terrible error de decírselo un día, provocando su alejamiento, incrementando el dolor y destruyendo su esperanza. No podía odiarla, nunca pudo, ella no tenía la culpa de no quererlo, y aunque el tiempo paso, cada uno tomo posesión de su reino y su corona, el nunca la pudo olvidar. El sabia que jamás podría hacerle daño, siempre mantendría la paz entre sus reinos, para él, ella nunca dejaría de ser su princesa. Y eso es algo que Beryl nunca supo ni noto.

El rey invito a sus visitantes a ingresar en el palacio. La reina era escoltada por el rey Endarion, que dejo de lado a Beryl, la cual nada complacida los seguía de mala gana. La princesa al notar la presencia de Endimion, se alejó discretamente y se dirigió a los jardines.

**************

*************************

**_En la habitación del príncipe Seiya*********************************************************************************************************_**

Amanecía en Kinmoku. Una habitación bellamente decorada era inundada por los cálidos rayos del sol. Era sin duda una habitación real, por los atuendos y los acabados. El perfil de un joven príncipe se lograba dibujar escondido entre las sabanas bordadas de seda. Soñaba con castillos y pétalos de rosa. Con un rostro y una voz. Con un amor por el que pelearía. Al alcanzar los rayos de sol la cama del joven príncipe de Kinmoku, un par de ojos zafiros luchaban por abrirse. La luz inundó la habitación, haciendo ya imposible el sueño del príncipe, acostumbrado ya a la oscuridad. Permaneció un minuto, esperando atrapar nuevamente el sueño sin éxito. De pronto escuchó campanas a lo lejos. De pronto como por encanto el sueño se esfumó. Como un resorte se incorporó, con los ojos abiertos por el asombro. Miró la habitación llena de luz, calculando que hora podría ser, y se dio cuenta con pesar que era demasiado tarde. El se había quedado dormido y era muy probable que la rubia y dulce princesa ya se hubiera marchado. Se llevó la mano al rostro, como para alejar los fantasmas de frustración que se habían apoderado de él. Se levantó y vistió rápidamente, murmurando palabras inconexas, como si estuviera conjurando regresar el tiempo. Sin duda, era muy fácil atribuir el terrible error al cansancio, a la falta de suenio y a la emoción, pero el sabía muy dentro que solo él era culpable. Mientras caminaba lo más rápido que su rango le permitía, las imágenes de lo que supuestamente había sucedido temprano esa mañana lo invadía. Se forzaba ver a una princesa de mirada desesperada, tratando de verlo, pero el se hallaba en su habitación ajeno a todo lo que sucedía. Sabía que si se apuraba era inútil, todo en aquel momento le parecía inútil. Cuando por fin llegó al lugar que había añorado tanto, se encontró con el silencio y el camino cubierto de pétalos marchitos eran los únicos testigos, para desgracia del príncipe eran mudos testigos de los acontecimientos de aquella mañana. Una despedida. Solamente en las bienvenidas y despedidas cubrían el camino con flores. Decidió entonces enfrentar la realidad que llevaba escondiendo. Su princesa, de azul mirar, de dulce y diferente acento, de suave y delicada piel, se había ido. Sintiéndose solo y decepcionado, se le ocurrió un solo lugar donde podía calmar su pena, un lugar que hace poco se había llenado de recuerdos… los jardines de su reino.

_**En los jardines de Kinmoku****************************************************************************************************************_

El príncipe tenía razón. Ese lugar además de confortarlo, hacía que el añore más a esa princesa. Era un dolor necesario. Sólo así podía calmar en algo su soledad. Caminaba con seguridad, escondiendo ante el mundo sus verdaderos sentimientos. El viento arrastraba las hojas secas de los árboles. Ante él emergía imponente su lugar favorito de los jardines, el campo de flores. De inmediato se quedó sin aliento. Estaba ella ahí, como una visión, con el cabello suelto revoloteando con el viento. Con los ojos cerrados como esperando, como añorando, perdida completamente al viento y a sus pensamiento. El príncipe, caminó lentamente, aletargado por la emoción, como un león acechando a su presa. Temía acercarse y que ella desapareciera, como un espejismo, como un mal sueño, como un fantasma. Tenía miedo de haber enloquecido al punto de verla ahí. Lentamente extendió sus brazos hacia ella, deseando secretamente que todo este sueño sea real.

_*******************************************_

El viento soplaba. La dulce utopía de dejar de lado la corona y el reino, y buscar su propia identidad invade el cuerpo de la princesa de la luna. Ella ahora esta insegura. Podría ser ella una soberana algún día? Le parecía increíblemente difícil tomar algún tipo de decisión. Como sería ella una reina? Defraudaría a la memoria su madre? A todo su reino? Lentamente cayó al suelo de hierba fresca del jardín. Se sentía sola en esto. Al ver a Endimion se había dado cuenta de la terrible realidad. Tenía que decidir. Era su deber o su corazón. Su palabra o su amor. Su vida o su muerte. Una lágrima incomprensiva se deslizaba lentamente en su mejilla. Luego dos, luego tres y luego un río de ellas que se negaba a llegar a su océano. De pronto, la princesa de la luna sintió los brazos más cálidos que podía haber sentido. Más aun que los de su madre cuando la consolaba. Sintió ser su frente besada con ternura y rostro acariciado más de una vez. Sintió sus labios ser sellados con un beso, tierno y suave, sintió su rostro ser acariciado y en ese momento sintió como una llama se empezaba a encender en su interior. Se animó a abrir los ojos y sonrió.

- Pensé que te había perdido- le dijo Seiya en un tono muy suave haciéndola sonreír-.

- Pues podrías- le dijo ella un poco triste- más pronto de lo que crees-.

- Nunca te perderé, princesa- le dijo el disimulando la tristeza que escondía su voz- cuando lo que sientes en verdad es amor, nunca se va. Puede que se aleje por un tiempo, pero siempre regresa a ti. El amor nunca se extingue, solo lo escondemos para engañarnos que no lo sentimos.

- Tienes razón- le dijo ella aferrándose aun mas a él, tratando de recordar cada pliegue de su capa y cada detalle de su rostro.- Sabes que tu padre dará un baile de bienvenida hoy?- le pregunto algo divertida-.

- Pues, no lo sabía, mi dulce bombón, pero será magnífico verte bailar- le dijo él más relajado-. Bueno pequeña, te escoltaré hacia el castillo antes que tres reinos te empiecen a buscar- le dijo sonriendo y tomando su rostro delicadamente, depositó un beso en los labios de aquella princesa que lo estaba volviendo loco. La ayudó a ponerse de pie y a sacudir su vestido de la hierba fresca del jardín y ofreciéndole el brazo, caminaron por el sendero, fundiéndose con ese pedazo de cielo en la tierra.

Podía decirse incluso que las flores brillaban de alegría. Pero ese campo de flores no había sido el único testigo del encuentro de la princesa de la luna y el príncipe de Kinmoku.

**************

*************************

**_De noche en el baile*******************************************************************************************************************_**

El amplio salón del reino de Kinmonku se hallaba bellamente iluminado, las mesas decoradas con esplendorosos centros de mesa. Los invitados llegaban, un traje mejor que el anterior. Jóvenes doncellas atraídas por la noticia de la presencia del príncipe de la tierra llegaban ataviadas del brazo de sus padres. Causaba curiosidad la presencia de tres tronos reales, el trono de Kimonku, de color cobre y con el símbolo real, el inconfundible trono de la luna, de marfil, con piedras preciosas incrustadas y el símbolo lunar forjado en plata, y el trono de la tierra, color azul oscuro, con zafiros incrustados. Como era la costumbre, el baile no podía empezar sin la presencia de los soberanos. Todos guardaron silencio al escuchar la marcha real de Kimonku. La figura de los reyes apareció en las escaleras finamente adornadas, conforme descendían, miradas de aprobación y sonrisas se adueñaban de los asistentes. El rey era justo y la reina era noble, eran respetados y queridos por su pueblo. Detrás de ellos, descendió el único heredero al trono, el príncipe Seiya, con su traje nuevo, de color azul oscuro, incrustado en plata finísima. Las miradas de admiración de los asistentes cambiaron a miradas coquetas por parte de las muchachas invitadas y miradas de desaprobación a sus hijas de padres celosos. El príncipe hizo una leve reverencia concediendo una amable, pero carente de afecto, sonrisa.

Todas las miradas quedaron fijas nuevamente en las escaleras para ver descender al rey Endarion… solo. El protocolo impedía que se mostrara en público con una mujer que no fuera su esposa. Y definitivamente Beryl no lo era… aún. La presencia del rey de la tierra causó admiración. Su porte gallardo y su mirada firme lo hacían a simple vista digno, todo un rey. Detrás de él, el príncipe Endimion hizo su aparición. Era sin duda un joven muy apuesto, pero algo en su apariencia no convencía a nadie de estar preparado para asumir aún el trono. Miradas de admiración invadieron la figura del príncipe.

Una suave y dulce melodía marcó el descenso de la reina de la luna. La presencia de la soberana lunar sobrecogió a todos, su belleza, su delicadeza y su fuerza en la mirada. En rey Endarion quedó embelesado ante tal visión. Todos murmuraban y reverenciaban el paso de la reina. Solo una mirada traspasó con odio el cuerpo de la bella soberana. Esa fría mirada se tornó en decidida, fija en su objetivo. Se dio la vuelta y se perdió en la oscuridad. El plan había de ser adelantado para esa noche. Mientras caminaba y dejaba atrás, tramaba, planeaba. De pronto notó un cambio en los murmullos y se volvió. La causa de tal revuelo era la aparición de la delicada princesa de la luna. De pronto sonrió malignamente y un nuevo plan tomo forma, siguió caminando. Al verla, el corazón del príncipe de Kimonku salió de control. Un nuevo sentimiento se apoderó de él, orgullo. Sentía orgullo que esa hermosa princesa lo hubiera escogido a él. Rompiendo todo protocolo se acercó lentamente al pie de las escaleras y le ofreció la mano a la princesa en el último escalón. Ella sonrió confundida, pero a la vez inmensamente feliz. Para romper el hielo el rey de Kinmoku ordenó inmediatamente el comienzo del baile. Y así, la primera melodía sonó.

Habían pasado ya muchas piezas musicales, y el príncipe Seiya tenía aun por acompañante a la princesa de la luna. Los padres de ambos miraban de reojo, sonriendo ante tal visión, las muchachas que antes miraban con coquetería tenían las miradas completamente invadidas por la envidia. Sin embargo, no era la única mirada envidiosa dirigida hacia la joven pareja. El príncipe Endimion, observaba atentamente a la pareja mientras bailaba, notó cada mirada y cada beso en la mano cuando concluía una pieza. Observó la delicada mano de la princesa en una que no era la suya. Los celos lo invadieron y lo dominaron. No era justo, aquella princesa iba a ser pronto su esposa. O al menos, eso creía. De pronto se dio cuenta que al parecer todos aprobaban esa unión, inclusive su propio padre. Se excusó tontamente y se retiró del baile. Tenía que pensar en su estrategia. No sabía que el ya tenía un rival, y si era necesario pelea por el amor de esa princesa, lo haría. De pronto observó con detenimiento la torre más alta del castillo y se dio cuenta que de ella emanaba una luz un tanto extraña. Decidió investigar y se dirigió hacia allá.

**************

*************************

**_En la torre más alta del castillo de Kinmoku************************************************************************************************_**

- Mi señor, solicito permiso para adelantar los planes. Esta inesperada visita lo ha puesto todo de cabeza- dijo en un tono sumiso Beryl.

- No te preocupes, todo saldrá según lo planeado- reiteró una voz en la oscuridad.

- Aunque estuve pensando… para destruir por completo el reino de la luna y apoderarnos del cristal de plata, no solo se debe destruir al reino, sino también, debemos destruir la esperanza.

- Que quieres decir?- replicó la siniestra voz

- La esperanza del reino de la luna, es la princesa Serenity. Debemos destruirla ella también. Seguro la reina ya la instruyó en el dominio del increíble poder con que nacen las soberanas de la luna. Soberanas que serán todas mujeres… o quiero decir… que fueron…- replicó Beryl entre carcajadas.

- Esta bien, Beryl. Has mostrado lealtad hacia mi y te concedo ese privilegio.

- Se lo agradezco, mi señor.

Entonces así quedó pactado. Por dominio de malévolas mentes el reino de la luna habría de ser pronto destruido. Por interés, por envidia, por odio. Malos sentimientos que carcomen el alma de los humanos. Pues Beryl era humana, perteneciente a la estirpe de la tierra. Nacida en cuna noble, pero con el alma corrupta. Quería la corona de la tierra, la ansiaba, la necesitaba. Pero esa corona le sería negada desde su nacimiento. No le correspondería a ella. Pero la codici se apoderó de su alma, que no dudo en sacrificar por su objetivo. Solo si el rey Endarion supiera que la muerte de su esposa no fue accidental. Si solo el rey supiera, que todo era un ardid, que el sería el próximo. Sin duda, el rey no lo sabía. Nadie conocía su secreto, o al menos eso ella creía. Esa misma noche, la noche del baile, la noche en que el reino lunar habría de ser destruido, había invitado sin querer a un testigo. La oscuridad del pasillo de las escaleras lo había protegido. Y vaya infortunio, que aquel testigo anhelaba a la princesa de la luna. El príncipe Endimion había escuchado todo. Y sin duda no iba a permitir que nada le sucediera. Es por ello sin hacer el menor ruido se retiró de la torre. Necesitaba alertar a su padre y a la reina de la luna. Ese secreto lo quemaba por dentro. Para acortar distancias, decidió tomar un atajo, el camino más directo, atravesaría los jardines de Kinmoku y llegaría aun más rápido al castillo. El tiempo avanzaba y la sensación de urgencia lo invadía. Tenía que llegar cuanto antes.

**************

*************************

_**En los jardines de Kinmoku**************************************************************************************************************_

- Confía en mi- le susurró cierto príncipe a cierta princesa-.

- No creo que sea buena idea desaparecernos de la fiesta de esa manera- le susurró la princesa como si alguien pudiera escucharlos.

- Créeme que valdrá la pena- le dijo el príncipe con la mirada un poco triste. El sombrío pensamiento que la princesa se iba a alejar al día siguiente lo invadía por momentos. Tenía que hacer algo… pero no podía retenerla, pero tampoco soportaría verla partir.

- Ya llegamos?- le dijo un poco preocupada la princesa ante el silencio de su príncipe. Un suave temor invadía su corazón. El temor de nunca volverlo a ver, de sentir sus manos así en la oscuridad. Confiaba en él. El nunca le haría daño.

- No, pequeña impaciente. Solo faltan tres pasos. Ahora si, llegamos. Abre los ojos- le susurró el príncipe. La princesa obedeció. Lo que vió la dejó sin aliento. Sin duda los jardines de noche veían preciosos. A lo lejos se escuchaba la música de la fiesta. El príncipe se hallaba ante ella ofreciéndole la mano. Y así su danza con música lejana comenzó. De pronto todo se detuvo."

El príncipe tomo su rostro y le susurro- te amo, princesa, no quiero que te vayas, quiero quedarme contigo, por siempre- sus rodillas le pesaban, se inclinó ante una asombrada princesa- Mi amor, mi bombón, una persona muy sabia alguna vez me dijo que cuando el amor llegara a mí, lo sabría. Ahora se, sin miedo a equivocarme, que tu eres ese amor que tanto esperé, que llegó sin yo buscarlo, y que ahora no quiero perder. Sé que es precipitado, se que quizá pienses que estoy algo loco, pero en verdad es que estoy loco por ti… princesa… quiero que dejes de ser la princesa de la luna y te conviertas en la reina de mi corazón… quiero que seas mi esposa.- La princesa no pudo impedir que unas lagrimas se deslicen por su rostro. Cerró los ojos y en un segundo se le vino a la cabeza Endimion, su madre, su reino… abrió los ojos y lo vió y supo que había tomado la decisión correcta. Lentamente se arrodilló ante él y viéndolo directamente a los ojos le dijo- Quiero que el tiempo pase rápido. Quiero que sea mañana para casarme contigo. Te amo, Seiya. Y no puedo esperar para compartir mi vida contigo. No importa si aquí o en las estrellas.- el la miró y sonrió. Ella era perfecta. Una extraña felicidad invadió su cuerpo y se besaron, debajo de las demás estrella y en medio de un campo de flores. El príncipe rodó sus manos por la espalda de la princesa, estremeciéndose ella y acariciando su pecho, sin dejar de besarlo, el se inclinó lentamente sobre ella y se recostaron sobre la hierba, el príncipe sobre la ella, sus besos se hacían más intensos, como solo un fuerte amor contenido puede expresarse, la princesa se estremecía ante cada caricia, el príncipe sabía que no pod;ia soportar más el fuego que lo estaba quemando por dentro. Quería que la princesa fuera suya, total y completamente suya. Pero no ahí, no en ese momento. No quería aprovecharse de la inocencia de la princesa, pero eso no impedía saciarse de sus besos. Ahí, bajo las estrellas, en un campo lleno de flores, besó a la princesa de la luna hasta saciarse. Y ella le correspondió con las mismas ansias. Bajo esas estrellas, ellos rieron, hablaron y se confesaron sus sentimientos. Ellos habían prometido anunciar su compromiso al siguiente día. Ellos habían decidido empezar una vida juntos…

Mas ese encuentro no fue del todo secreto. Un par de azules ojos observaban asombrados a la princesa de la luna ser besada por el príncipe de Kinmoku. Y a lo lejos, la imagen se distorsionaba. Endimion había visto todo. Endimion era humano. Era un digno hijo de la tierra. Con el corazón roto, permitió que su alma se llenara con odio y deseos de venganza. Lo que el haría esa noche, fue lo mismo que Beryl había hecho, dejaría que su alma se corrompiera de malos sentimientos, olvidando su nobleza y su bondad. Solo por esa noche, el se convertiría en un mounstruo. Cambió de rumbo, ya no se dirigiría hacia el castillo.

**********************************************************************************************************

Beryl se hallaba en su habitación, repasando mentalmente el plan, sin duda era un plan perfecto. Peinaba su largo y rojo cabello, mientras maquinaba todo. De pronto sintió la puerta abrirse y se volvió asombrada.

Se lo que planeas Beryl- le dijo Endimion- y no intentes negarlo, porque lo escuché todo. Se que estás organizando un ataque al reino de la luna, y también se que piensas destruir a la reina y la princesa. Y tomé la decisión de impedir todo esto lo mas antes posible- Beryl se paralizó. Después de todo el plan parecía terminar antes de haber comenzado…- sin embargo… no diré nada. Solo necesito que el plan tenga una pequeña modificación… en vez que muera la princesa de la luna… deseo que muera el príncipe de Kinmoku. Cumple mi deseo y yo guardaré tu secreto- dijo Endimion. Beryl asintió y Endimión se retiró. El destino estaba trazado. Beryl no deseaba más enemigos, pero era eso o nada. Y ella no estaba dispuesta a perder esta oportunidad. El plan sería ejecutado, el destino estaba trazado. El Imperio Lunar sería destruido.

********************************************************************************

**Holas a todas!**

Espero que no sea muy tarde para subir este capítulo y que aun les interese leer esta historia. Les quiero a gradecer a todas las que me dejaron review y me pusieron en Story alert muchisimas gracias a todas. Les cuento que mi inspiración se fue de vavciones y luego hizo huelga, pero ya volvió. Si siguen leyendo esta historia, les prometo que ahora si actualizaré mas seguido... Quiero enviar un felicitación pública a **Caroone por haber recibido a su pequenia hace pokito!!!**

También kiero agradecer a mi amia **ASHAMED**, si no fuera porque ella me andaba presionando no hubiera terminado nunca este capítulo. Ojala no se hayan olvidado de mi historia, les prometo actualizar pronto... ahora si... jeje

**Un beso a todas!!!!!!! **


End file.
